


Sweet little Clara

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [34]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dominance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon tumblr prompt paired with a facebook prompt: I need a Doctor/Clara explicit sex fan fic, pretty please.  and Dom Doc. </p><p>Teasing little Clara should have taken her chance earlier... now.. the tables are turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet little Clara

‘Well, that’s another world saved.’ The Doctor held the TARDIS door open for Clara to enter ahead of him, enjoying the sight of her backside in her usual short skirt and tights. The lass certainly knew what she was doing when she picked her wardrobe. ‘Back home for you now?’ 

‘No, not yet.’ Clara said. ‘I was thinking I could use a bit of a lie down after that little adventure. It’s not like you can’t get me back on time anytime.’ 

‘Very true.’ The Doctor agreed. ‘Rest first for you then.’

‘Oh? Sounds like you have something in mind for after?’

He blinked innocently, ‘No. Not at the moment anyway.’ 

‘Alright then, sounded like you did for a minute there. Off I go then.’ She passed by him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before flouncing her way down the steps to her own room giving him another grand eyeful of backside. Left on his own, the Doctor wandered around the console and set the TARDIS in motion if only to get it off the last planet. The one thing time alone gave him was plenty of time to think. And at that moment, with the image of Clara’s rear fresh in his mind, his thinking was very much on her and what he would like to do with her. The corner of his lips rose slightly as he imagined what she would be like in a more intimate setting.

His long arm easily grabbed one of the swinging monitors and pulled it in front of him. A few taps on the keyboard and the flip of a lever and a live view of her room came up. There was only a momentary soft cluck noise from the TARDIS. ‘Oh, shush, sexy.’ His right hand stroked the console a moment. ‘You get yours. Only fair I get mine.’ With a few adjustments, the picture grew sharper and he could watch her sleeping under the light blankets. If he had had an excellent view of her backside through the day, he was now getting an equally lovely view of her chest as it rose and fell from her breathing. 

Licking his lips, the Doctor felt himself stirring in his trousers. Such a control freak his Clara was and he began to wonder if she was just as controlling between the sheets. An image of her taking charge and forcing him onto the bed was mildly arousing but what if she weren’t so controlling? Now that notion made him twitch a little with excitement. The image in his mind switched from her pushing him back but to him doing the pushing. Not in a harsh way, no, never that way, he thought. But enough to be the one calling the shots. 

The live view of her sleeping drew his attention as he watched her turn onto her side. Such a slight body, almost fragile looking but the Doctor knew what a strong, fierce lass she was. There was fire in her veins. Oh, to direct the fire to his own pleasure! A long finger stroked the monitor, as if stroking her thigh. He pressed against the console, enjoying the pressure against his aroused length. 

As he imagined what he would enjoy doing to his brunette companion the thought of making it happen finally was forming in his mind. It would be relatively easy, wouldn’t it? Enter her room, wake her and go from there. But could he do it? There was of course the chance that she would decline his advances. Or even become upset and demand to be returned home immediately, maybe even being disgusted with him and never wanting to travel with him again. He chewed on his thumb as he debated what he would do. Certainly wouldn’t be the first time he’d enjoyed intimacy with a companion and if she did opt to walk away, that wouldn’t be the first time either to have a companion dump him. It would hurt him if she did but not paralyzing for him. 

Clara moved again in the bed, once more on her back but now the blanket was down around her waist instead, revealing her breasts covered only by the silky looking nightie she wore. Naughty Doctor, he chided himself, as he recalled the first time he’d seen that article of clothing in her room. He chuckled softly, if Clara knew that he fondled her clothing that she left behind on the TARDIS… 

Enough of this wibbly wobbly, he told himself. Watching her asleep, looking vulnerable for a change was too much of a turn on for him. There may be the devil to pay if it didn’t go the way he wanted it to but he would try. Decision made, the Doctor cracked his neck as he grinned lasciviously. A quick flick of a lever and the monitor blipped off and he strode towards her room. As he walked he stripped off his jacket, hoodie and jumper leaving him with just his t-shirt and trousers on. Just outside her bedroom door, he kicked off his shoes. One last pause at the door, his left hand on the knob while his right hand went to his bulging trousers to massage himself, then he took a deep breath. All or nothing, he thought. 

His wrist turned and the door opened, a crack of light from the corridor illuminating her on the bed. 

The Doctor approached her bed silently in his sock feet. He could hear her breathing now. The soft, steady breath of someone completely relaxed and secure in their environment. Hovering over her, he gazed at her with a look of desire in his eyes. He knew what he wanted from her and that was pure pleasure and control. Head tilted to one side, he watched for a long few minutes until she turned into the light. It was just bright enough to rouse her from her sleep. 

A small hand rose to cover her eyes but he reached down, his long arm easily blocking her movement. Her brows furrowed in sleepy confusion. ‘What?’ That was all she managed to say before one long finger was pressed to her lip. Clara made to shake his finger off but he was not going to allow that. 

‘Clara, Clara, Clara.’ He spoke softly as her eyes widened slightly at the tone in his voice. It spoke of unsuppressed desire and need. ‘Time for little miss Boss to be shown who really is the one in charge.’ Her lips parted under his finger but no sound escaped. ‘Your soft little kisses. Those tight hugs. Short skirts, leggings. Mmmm. Probably thinking the whole time that it would be up to you when the moment would happen.’

The Doctor bent slightly towards her, his eyes directly on hers. ‘Oh those eyes of yours, Clara. Alone they’re enough to make me want to do lovely rude things to you but I’ve been such the gentleman all this time.’ Clara laid a hand on his arm lightly. ‘How long were you going to tease me for until you decided to pop my cork?’ There was just the slightest quirk to her lips. ‘Well, the control freak from Blackpool has just met her match.’ Now there was a widening of her eyes. ‘And where does the control freak get her power from then?’ The Doctor smiled wickedly as he drew a length of red silk from his pocket. A flick of the wrist and it was hanging there length-wise.

Clara tightened her grip on his forearm. He cocked his head, watching her. She wasn’t struggling or fighting him. It certainly couldn’t be said that he was forcing her with anything more than his words and gaze. 

‘Do you consent?’ The Doctor’s voice was even. 

Clara’s response was a nod. 

‘If you change your mind at any time, just one word and I’ll stop.’ His eyes waited for her accepting nod. 

‘Just say satsuma if you want me to stop. Understand.’ A third nod from the petite woman. He could see that her breathing was faster now and a slight flush to her skin pleased him. 

Now he took the length of silk and placed it in her mouth before tying it at the back of her head. The deep red looked incredibly sensual against her brunette locks. A further stirring of his member made him smile. With both hands free now that she was gagged, the Doctor was kneeling by the bed to look directly in her eyes. He let his fingers graze through her soft, brown hair to keep it from her eyes as she continued to lay there. Her eyes were widening into deep, liquid pools that could easily make him drown. 

‘Ah, Clara, not quite tamed yet are you?’ He smiled sweetly. His hand reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a second length of red silk. ‘I’ve told you in the past to get those eyes of yours under control. You’re not listening though are you?’ He could feel her tremble under his touch. ‘A true control freak you are, my sweet little Clara. Using those eyes to make me do anything. Oh you could so very easily. But…’ He paused and looked at her with a knowing look. ‘You didn’t quite make your move soon enough. The control freak played with the object of her control a little too long and now the tables are being turned, aren’t they?’ The vulnerability in her eyes thrilled him as she realized what her mistake had been. The controller was now to be the controlled and he was going to ensure she had no means to retake it.

As always, he was gentle as he placed the folded strip over her eyes and tied it snugly behind her head. Now, she had no power to control him. 

With her mouth gagged and her eyes blindfolded, Clara was subdued. They both knew that physically she would never be a match for him. Her only chances to countering his control were gone. The Doctor leaned towards her lips, his tongue darting out to lightly lick her lips. A shame, he thought, that he daren’t risk leaving her mouth ungagged. Perhaps another day and time he’d be able to properly kiss her. Not just yet.

He directed her onto her back before he took hold of the light blanket and pulled it away off the bed, leaving her there in only her skimpy nightie. Clara moved her head slightly from side to side to see if she could hear where he was but he was too quiet. His eyes drank in the sight of her. The silk draped over her body. Her breasts moving to her breathing. And her nipples! He made a soft noise in his throat, drawing her attention towards him. The two hard points made him shiver slightly at the thought of touching them lightly. Then there were hips. He’d lusted after them often enough from behind but seeing them framed in silk they evoked an even stronger stirring in his stomach. 

The Doctor’s gaze moved to the dip between her legs, beckoning to that sweet valley formed by her nightie. He swallowed at the thought of spreading her legs open, slipping the nightie up and diving into her but he disciplined himself. Time enough for that.

Having taken his fill of just watching her, the Doctor quickly stripped off his t-shirt and ran his hands over his chest before he unbuckled his belt. Her ears caught the sound and Clara tensed on the bed. The Doctor moved to stand closer to her head before he unzipped his trousers. ‘Clara, Clara, Clara. That could have been your fingers but it’s not. It’s my fingers and all you can do is lay there and take what I give you. But I’m not heartless.’ He reached down and took her right hand in his to press it against his bulge. She squeezed it for as long as he let her. Which was not long. There was a protest from her, muffled by the gag. He laughed. Allowing her touch was almost a tease to himself as much as it was for her. 

Stepping back again, the Doctor eased his trousers off, slipped off his socks and then removed his trousers. Naked, his long hand was gripping his erection and stroking himself firmly. ‘Want to know what you’re missing, my sweet little Clara?’ Clara made a noise in her throat. He took that as a yes. ‘I’ve stripped naked and I’m stroking myself. It’s tempting to masturbate and just look at your luscious body as I peak but I can do so much more than that, can’t I?’ 

As he got on the bed, making the mattress move under his weight. The Doctor straddled her. Through her nightie, he lightly touched his fingertips to her stiffened nipples. His tongue pressed into the corner of his lips as he concentrated on touching her in the most sensual of ways. Clara began to squirm under his attentions. Teasing her, he ground against her. The weight of his member rested against her still-covered center. Leaning forward, he took hold of the spaghetti-straps of her nightie and worked them down her arms and off, exposing her small, pert breasts and down to her hips. His large hands covered the warm, soft mounds easily as he gently massaged them. His thumbs circled her nipples. Clara’s reaction was to arch upwards against him. 

Leaving his left hand to continue massaging her breast, the Doctor bent over her and drew the nipple of her other breast between his lips, lightly sucking on it. Clara began to whimper behind the gag. He continued to lick and suck as he gazed up at her. The flush of her cheeks was a deeper shade now. With a last hot breath on her nipple, the Doctor switched to her other breast tugging at it with his lips before sucking on it. 

His erection was aching with his growing need but he ignored that for now. Clara had to learn. So far, she had been behaving but her little squirms and arching upwards were getting more forceful. Sitting up and leaving her breasts to the cool air alone, the Doctor pinned her by the wrist and sat a little heavier on her thighs. ‘Eager for something are you?’ He laugh was light. ‘When I’m ready, Clara. Then you get it all. But not at your whim.’ 

Sliding down a little lower on her thighs, the Doctor left her breasts along and began to kiss and nibble the skin of her midriff. He teased her by darting his tongue in and out of her belly button. All the time, his hands kept her wrists held. With his teeth gripping her nightie, he pulled it down further until he could just see the top edge of her pubic triangle. The scent of her arousal filled his nostrils. His member quivered as it brushed against the skin of her inner thigh, a slight dampness from his pre-ejaculate. 

‘Such a scent.’ He whispered, his breath hot against her. Releasing her wrists, he was pleased when she didn’t move her hands. The Doctor was now able to slip her night off now. Once more, he straddled her naked form. His legs on either side of her thighs meant that her legs were tight against one another. One long middle finger traced along her warm skin, down one thigh and up the other before brushing through her pubic hair. With soft tugs he made her whimper some more before he eased his long finger down between her legs but not quite into her folds. The Doctor felt her try to spread her legs without success. 

Using his left hand, he took up stroking his shaft again while he teased her outer lips. The more he worked her the hotter her skin became and then came her wetness. With the first hints of glistening on her skin, he lifted his fingers to his lips and sucked on it. ‘Mmm, Clara, you taste as sweet as I imagined you would.’ He dipped his finger between her legs to catch more of her juice to lick once more. ‘Very tasty indeed.’ With a slightly wicked grin he continued, ‘Bet you wish it was you getting your first taste of me.’ With his left hand, he teased her by stroking her thigh with the tip of his member, letting her feel not only his heat but the hint of his own wetness. ‘I’d cover my finger with my juice but I’m afraid you wouldn’t be able to taste it. Shame that. But I could let you smell, couldn’t I?’

Clara made an agreeable whimpering noise. The Doctor, happy that she had left her hands at her sides, ran his fingertip over his engorged head to get it wet and lifted it to her nose. Her nostrils flared as she breathed in his scent. 

Turning his attention back to her, the Doctor moved again. Getting up briefly he eased her legs open and then pulled her down the length of the bed where he knelt on the floor. Lifting her legs, he rested them on his shoulders to kiss her thighs. Slowly, he kissed, licked and nipped his way closer and closer to the heat of her entrance. Her folds were flushed pink and aroused, glistening from her juice. With his forefingers, the Doctor parted her nether lips to expose her passage. ‘Sweet little Clara, so very wet.’ His thumb stroked down from the top of her crease to her pearl to rub her gently. More whimpering from Clara. ‘And very hot.’ He kissed his way around her outer lips and making her tremble. Finally, he placed a single soft kiss on her clitoris. Clara arched upward in response. With his lips around her he sucked lightly on the bud. 

Clara crossed her legs behind him, trying to pull him closer but he resisted easily. Keeping her folds spread, the Doctor lapped slowly up and down her entire sex. He drank up every drop that flowed from her. Her whimpers turned to moans and her juices were flowing more as she neared orgasm. The Doctor didn’t stop until she cried out, muffled by the gag, but obvious.

‘Excellent.’ He sat up, easing her legs from his shoulders and running his hands up and down her thighs to help her come down. ‘Now I think it’s my turn. You’ve been very very good, Clara. Time for a reward.’ With his member in his right hand, he was between her legs and guiding inside her. She was incredibly well lubricated from his attentions that despite his size, she took him easily. ‘Not just sweet and hot, Clara.’ He moaned himself as he buried himself inside. ‘Incredibly snug. Better than I imagined.’ 

The Doctor was as expert with his shaft as he was with his tongue. He set a slow, deep pace that made Clara grip the sheet under her in her fists and groan with each thrust. Slipping out of her at the beginning of each thrust he was stretching her sensually each time before hitting her g-spot before repeating. Soon, he could feel her juices flowing heavily again over his balls as he pressed against her. The Doctor kept his pace until she was soon to peak once more then he let go of himself. No longer teasing but driving her over the edge, he fell with her as her body tensed around him. Calling out her name, the Doctor emptied himself inside her finally. 

Remaining inside until her muscles relaxed and her breathing began to even out, the Doctor then eased out. 

‘My sweet Clara.’ He whispered as he drifted his fingers over her lips. After kissing her lightly, he finally released the blindfold and the gag. Clara couldn’t speak at first but just turned to him as he lay beside her. With her hands on his naked chest, she rested her forehead in the center of his chest and pressed against him. He encircled her in his arms. When she cleared her throat all she could murmur was his name before he finally kissed her properly.

The look they shared in the silence after their sex was a mutual acceptance of their roles and an understanding that it wouldn’t be the only time. With Clara resting against him, the Doctor found the blanket with his hands and drew it over his new lover.


End file.
